


"What would go wrong?"

by shadowkey



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Spells & Enchantments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	"What would go wrong?"

"Sei proprio sicura di quello che stai facendo?" Le chiese il demone "Lo faccio da molti anni, dovresti saperlo ormai che nulla va storto quando lo faccio io" rispose la strega "Se vogliamo essere liberi devi andare tu a sedurre quel cacciatore, di me si accorgerebbe subito, sono una strega oscura e loro se le mangiano per colazione quelle come me" gli diede un bacio "Fidati andrà tutto bene" gli garantì continuando a far bollire la pozione e buttare i vari ingredienti nel calderone.  
"Io fossi in te non farei in quel modo" commentò il demone "Come ho già detto non è la prima volta che lo faccio, cosa potrebbe mai andare storto con l'incantesimo?" Chiese la donna guardandola con i suoi occhi di un verde brillante "voglio la prova che funziona" continuò l'uomo "Vuoi che la provi su di me? Siamo secoli che ci conosciamo dovresti fidarti di più di me" le disse suadente "Se lo provassi non mi dispiacerebbe".  
Lei lo guardò e si tolse il vestito "E vuoi perderti un corpo come questo ?" Gli chiese "Sarà per una buona causa e non è permanente quindi fallo e basta".  
La strega prese un ampolla di pozione e la bevve , trasformandosi subito in un uomo "Sei soddisfatto ora?" lo guardò sorridendo.  
Lui era convinto che quella cosa funzionasse e allora la bevve trasformandosi in una bellissima donna con gli occhi diventati blu "Sei una donna stupenda e non si sente neanche l'odore di demone, direi che puoi andare a cacciare il cacciatore" disse sensuale.  
La demone prese dei vestiti adatti alla missione e si recò nel villaggio dove erano i cacciatori, la lasciarono entrare senza nessuna particolare rimostranza.  
L'incantesimo aveva funzionato per il meglio e lei poteva spezzare il maleficio dopo secoli finalmente e pensare che sarebbe bastato un piccolo incantesimo.


End file.
